Make me forget
by Writing is Necessary
Summary: Kiba is heartbroken because of a girl and the last person he thought that could help appears... YAOI; LEMON; NarutoxKiba!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first attempt of a Yaoi story. It's a sequel from 'Between purple and red', but it can be read alone. It will be a two chapter story. I hope it's not weird! I apologize if there are mistakes.**

**Warning-** Yaoi and lemon ahead. Explicit language and cursing. Don't like yaoi? DON'T READ!

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Kiba was a mess. No, Kiba was a <em>freaking<em> mess. Never in a billion years he would have thought this would happen to him. HIM, the cockiest Konoha chunin alive! Never he would have guessed that he would be so pathetic, so emotional, so heartbroken.

Of course, his emotional depression wasn't shown through tears or sadness. It wasn't Kiba's nature to cry. Instead, he would get enraged easily, he would start meaningless fights just because someone was staring at him or because someone said the wrong thing. In short words, he was becoming an asshole.

Even with his team mates, he would snap for the simplest things. Shino deciding that his normal silence treatment wasn't working anymore, started to avoid the boy every time he saw him. And Hinata... well, Hinata felt guilty enough for being part of what made the dog-boy becoming like this. So even the shy girl avoided him.

But the worst part of it all, was his dog. His loyal Akamaru was mad at him, even though they were best friends, and the dog almost never left his side, Kiba could feel that the poor animal was disappointed with him. And that's what it hurt the most, people being disappointed at him for acting so stupid.

Kiba tried his best to not act like this, to be patient with his friends, to the people around him, but everything reminded him of his ex, and he couldn't stop wondering if it had made the right choice, letting her go with another guy. Somehow, he knew that the girl's heart belonged to someone else, and he knew that a distant relationship would never work with him. Kiba was possessive, and needy and deep down inside he always knew that relationship would never work out.

But still... the memories wouldn't leave his mind. The kisses, the sex, the good moments. That girl had been his first, and that incident that happened in his first sexual intercourse left him beyond down, he completely destroyed him and his ego.

That was the reason he cheated the girl, that he kissed Hinata. Kiba just wanted to feel wanted again. Just wanted someone to scream his name, instead of another guy's name. Was that too much to ask?

It's not like everyone was avoiding him. Several people tried to make him feel good. Shino at first tried, before Kiba's attempting of breaking his neck... Sakura, that witness his breakup also tried to make him see it was not the end of the world. Shikamaru also talked to him, wisely saying, that it was the best what happened, since his ex was happy with someone who loved her. Even Ino tried to make him forget everything by flirting with him, and give him suggestive signs that she was there for _anything_ he needed. Even his own mother, unexpectedly tried to make her son see the good side of everything, his sister, Kurenai-sensei, everyone.

But those damn advises didn't do anything. They were just pretty words, meaningless in practice. No matter what they said the pain was still there, that heavy feeling in his chest that felt like a huge weight prevented him from breathing fine. Yes, he was completely fucked up.

Like everyday for the past month, while he had no missions, his days were spent at home, locked in his room. Which it was the opposite of what he used to do. Kiba was a wild guy, he loved Nature and being outdoors, exercising and training with his dog-nin, but not even that appealed him. And the whole situation was seriously worrying his mother.

The woman was starting to get scared with her son's attitude. Even the Hokage had noticed, and reduced the number of missions the boy could do, because he was _"in the moment, psychologically incapable"_ of doing harder missions.

Tsume knew her son was no fool, as any other shinobi he was trained to not let his emotions interfere with his job. That's what scared her, that her son was so down he barely was himself.

With her typical Inuzuka scary mom attitude, Tsume burst into her son's room.

"Kiba, that's enough. I want you out of this damn room! Go get some fresh air!" she said opening the curtains at the window letting the sun enter through the room.

"Mom, please leave me alone," Kiba whined burying his face on his pillow.

"No. This is getting too far. Kiba you're not a child anymore. You have to face your problems and move forward," she said kicking his son out of bed.

"Move forward, move forward... everybody keeps saying that. How the fuck am I supposed to do that?" Kiba yelled, soon he realized that he was talking to his mother. Getting ready to have his ass beaten, he stepped back in a defense stance. But surprisingly his mother was calm. Her wild eyes looked at him sympathetically.

"Step by step, Kiba. When it comes to the heart the pain doesn't go away from day to night. You just have to be strong and get up from bed everyday. That's the first step," she said tenderly smiling "Now get out of here, I don't want you home all day, and take Akamaru! It's time for you to get together again."

Kiba knew his mother was right, aren't they always? Even if it was a pain, he knew he had to go outside and face the rest of his life, and he knew he had to compensate his best friend.

After taking a nice warm shower, and get ready, he faced his loyal companion.

Akamaru was laying down on the floor of the living room, clearly depressed. He saw his master coming and kneeling down in front of him.

"Akamaru..." Kiba petted his head "Wanna go for a walk?"

They both shared a look, it wasn't necessary any more words. Both master and dog knew how to comprehend each other simply by their gestures and eyes. Both were too stubborn to apologize, so the simple looks were an easy and effective replacement for "I'm sorry." Eagerly, the dog barked and got up, Kiba finally felt like smiling for the first time in weeks.

Of course, that feeling of smiling didn't last long. 10 minutes hadn't pass yet, and people were already ruining (even more) Kiba's mood. It was almost impossible to heal his heart, when everybody seemed to talk to him only about it, and even worse, seemed to enjoyed it.

"Kiba, how are you feeling?" Ino asked with her attempt of being friendly.

"Fine."

"Oh, that's good. It was time for you to forget about that bitch-"

"Shut up! Don't you dare talking about what you don't know. She's not a bitch. You're the freaking bitch here, trying to seduce me all the time, I WILL NEVER FUCK YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Before Ino could possibly process what just happened, Kiba was gone along Akamaru. He knew, he fucking knew he wasn't ready to face the world. He didn't mean to be so rude, but he just felt pressured. He felt like he was obliged to be fine, to stop being heartbroken, to stop being miserable.

But he couldn't, he just couldn't. Maybe it was an unknown masochist side of him, that kept him glued to the pain. Maybe part of him just didn't want to forget, just wanted to feel every single part of the agony and angst inside his soul. Or maybe he just felt guilty, so guilty he had to face his own punishment. Yes, it was his punishment, to feel _it_ all.

Kira rode Akamaru not sure where he was going to. He wanted to be alone, and strangely he found that wish to be extremely difficult. There was always someone who wanted to talk to him, giving him the usual talk about how women sucked, and there was more fish in the sea, that sort of thing. He almost wondered if all the village knew about it.

Hours and hours passed and Kiba kept changing places.

He looked at the blue sky wondering if he would survive this crappy life, then his eyes slid to the Hokage Mountain. He glared the carved faces and smirked, that was a good place. And he was sure he was going to be alone.

"Let's go Akamaru."

It didn't took much until he arrived and carefully picked the Forth Hokage face to sit on. (A.N.:That sounded weird)

The cool wind felt amazing at the same time as the hot sun bath every part that its light touched.

The view of the whole village was stunning and Kiba felt himself calming, watching it. In thousands and thousands of people he was just another person. His problems, especially love problems were nothing, but a little leaf, in that huge village. Kiba felt pathetic being so down about it.

He stood there for almost an hour with Akamaru that slept the whole time, till he heard footsteps.

_'Shit... Not even here I'm alone.'_

He looked behind and saw the last person he needed to see in that moment. That person looked at him with his big blue eyes, as if he was surprised Kiba was there.

"Kiba, I didn't know you also come here."

"Naruto, please don't bother me today. I'm not in the mood," Kiba replied looking back at the village. Naruto moved to where he was and sat next to him. Kiba frowned, with so many places he could sit on, he sat right next to him.

"This place has the best view of the village. This very spot," Naruto said looking at the whole village, the black stripes from his hitaiate flying gracefully behind him, "I tried every single Hokage face, but the best angle of the view is here."

Kiba said nothing. He didn't really know what to say, but one thing he could agree with Naruto, it was a nice view.

They stood there watching the village, soon the sun would set. Kiba glanced over Naruto finding odd he was not speaking at all, in fact the blond seemed lost in his thoughts.

"You're too silent," Kiba said without looking at him.

"You too," Naruto simply replied.

"Yeah, but it's not normal for you to be this quiet," Kiba stated leaning back in his elbows almost lying on the floor.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Naruto didn't reply, his attention was drawn to the big setting sun. Kiba looked too. It was so big and orange, making the village looking like it was made of gold.

"I'm being an ass," Kiba said.

Naruto kept himself silent.

"Everybody is trying to help me, but... I just can't stand them."

Akamaru shifted a bit but kept sleeping. Kiba put his hand around the dog and continued talking.

"I can't stand the pity."

"I understand," Naruto finally spoke.

"No, you don't, no one does," Kiba said feeling his chest tight. Fuck, was he going to crying? He never cried before and he was almost breaking down in front of Naruto?

"I do. That feeling of wanting to runaway, for everyone to disappear. To fell asleep and never wake up again... You're heartbroken Kiba," Naruto said looking, sadly smiling at the other boy.

Kiba looked back speechless. He never expected Naruto acting this way. For a moment, he seriously wondered if it wasn't someone using Henge pretending to be Naruto, but no, he knew Naruto's scent and it was him, for sure.

The setting sun's light, hit the Kyuubi host's blond locks making them glow, causing a warm radiant combination against his peach skin. Kiba was stunned by his sight, Naruto looked like an enlightened deity, a golden god.

Then, the words finally made sense in Inuzuka's mind.

"Have you felt like that too?" Kiba asked. Naruto smiled and looked at the sunset, he was silent for a couple of minutes before speaking.

"The worst part is when everybody relies on you, and you barely have time for your own feelings," the blond said.

Kiba wondered if he was talking about Sakura, but soon he changed his mind.

"I don't mind though, they relying on me. After all it was all my fault, it's my fault that I'm alone, it's my fault that everybody feels that empty seat," Naruto spoke.

Kiba realized he was talking about Sasuke. The poor boy was after the Uchiha for so much time, but wait a minute... They were talking about being heartbroken, sure a friendship could break a person's heart, but the way Naruto described it...

"You loved him?" Kiba asked in a low voice. He didn't want the blond to think he was being judged, even though Kiba was utterly shocked.

Naruto didn't say anything and that silence confirmed his answer.

"Did he love you back?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah..."

Kiba now understood everything. Why the endless chasing, why never giving up, why defending the traitor so much. Naruto loved Sasuke, not like a brother or a friend, but more than that, he loved Sasuke like a lover. And Sasuke loved him back... Then he left him, he left Naruto abruptly to gain power with Orochimaru. Shit, _that_ was fucked up. Naruto had a real reason to be heartbroken, compared to him, Kiba's love problems were almost meaningless.

"How do you... make it stop... hurting?" Kiba asked.

"You don't. You live everyday like it's a new beginning, you found a purpose and focus in that."

"Like you focused in finding him?"

Naruto looked at Kiba.

"Yeah," the blond responded.

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes, but not like I used to. Besides being together, he was my best friend, the first person with my age to acknowledge me."

Kiba stood silent for a while trying to process everything the blond said. The sunset was almost over. It was so beautiful, somehow Kiba didn't feel so bad. Of course that horrible pain in his chest was still there, but he knew it wasn't the end of the world. Who knew Naruto would be the one to make him feel better. Maybe it was because they were somewhat similar... Kiba frowned and looked at Naruto with an eyebrow up.

"So this means you're gay?"

"Hmm... not really I mean, I never thought about it," the blond said.

"What about Sakura? I thought you liked her!"

"She's like a sister to me. I never really liked anybody else besides Sasuke. No girls, and no guys... Just Sasuke."

"So you're bi?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm gay... I used to find Gaara attractive. Now since he's Kazekage he's even more."

Kiba was speechless. Then with his cocky typical grin he had to tease him.

"Well, don't fall for me, I don't go that way."

"Like I would go for someone like you!" Naruto replied.

"What? I'm not your type? Do you only like gloomy arrogant silent type guys?" Kiba said. The sun had now disappeared completely so both boy's attention was driven to the other.

"I don't have a type. But I'm sure I would never fall for a guy like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba sat up. How could Naruto say such a thing? Kiba's ego was down, but not that much. He knew he was sexy and had a lot of charm.

"I'm freaking hot! How could you not find me attractive?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Then teasingly smiled.

"Why are you so worked out about it? Do you want me to like you?"

"Hell no! I just don't understand why you wouldn't fall for me," Kiba said trying to act cool.

"You know what?" Naruto said shifting, "Maybe I should try with you."

"What do you mean try with-"

Kiba couldn't finish speaking. Naruto moved forward making Kiba lean back, soon the dog-boy was pinned down.

"What the fuck you think you're doing?" the brunet asked trying to release himself. It was weird seeing the blond acting like this. Naruto was always so dumb and hyper, he never acted in any sexual way.

"I have an idea," Naruto said grinning, his eyes sparkled so much... "Maybe what you need is another guy to make your forget about that girl," he leaned forward, Kiba's eye's widened. He felt himself froze, unable to move, and Naruto's face was coming close, so close...

"Na... ruto stop this! I swear I'll kill you!"

Naruto's grin was even bigger.

"You're always so full of yourself. Your ego is even bigger than Sasuke's. But now you're scared."

"I'm not scared...ah," Kiba moaned when he felt the other boys hips grinding against his own. A deep shade of red spread through his cheeks and nose.

"I'll make you forget," Naruto said pressing his lips against Kiba's.

The dog-boy was too shocked to move, a guy was kissing him, a freaking guy! Even worse Naruto was kissing him! The kiss was soft and gentle, everything that Kiba never expected from the other boy, but still he didn't kiss back. He was not gay, and he didn't care about boys.

The moment Naruto broke the kiss, Kiba's mind recovered and by pure instinct he punched the blond.

"What the fuck Naruto?" he asked furious.

"Hey, don't need to be so aggressive," the blonde responded pressing his hand on his bruised cheek.

"I'm not a fag, don't come near me!" Kiba pointed at him with his index finger. "Next time I'll fucking kill you!"

"Come on, it's not the end of the world!" Naruto grinned. "Besides, I know you liked it." He pointed to Kiba's pants.

The brunet was so shocked with the kiss he didn't notice the small bulge that grew in his pants.

_'Fuck'_

He looked up at Naruto who was grinning, and he felt ashamed, he didn't even know what to say or how to act. The blond noticed the uncertainty and shame on the dog-boy's face. He knew that face quite well, in the past he reacted the same way with Sasuke. And Sasuke managed him to stop feeling that way, yes that was it. He would do to Kiba the same thing Sasuke made to him.

"Kiba relax. It's no big deal."

"How is it not a big deal?" Kiba burst, he just got a freaking boner because of Naruto. NARUTO!

"You're heartbroken. Your body probably wants some relief. Maybe you would feel better, if you did it with someone. Make you forget it for a while..."

Kiba pondered what Naruto said. It was true that his body needed some relief. However, he didn't want anyone. Ino basically offered herself to him and he didn't want her, even if it was just sex he was sure he was going to bear with her nosy attitude. He looked at Naruto and frowned.

"Nice try Naruto, you just want to jump on me."

"Nop, I don't. I would never jump on someone who doesn't want me," he said sadly smiling.

Kiba felt bad for the blond. He probably went to that place to unwind his mind about Sasuke, even though he didn't like him anymore, and Kiba made him feel unwanted. But it was not like it was his fault right? He wasn't into guys, it was simple. It's not like he would become gay in a second.

"I... yeah... I'm not into that. And I don't want anyone. I'm not in the mood, and no one can distract me from my problems."

Both boys stared at each other. Standing up. An awkward silence surrounding them. Akamaru was watching everything quietly. Naruto stepped forward towards Kiba, and the brunet instinctively felt the urge to step back, but held himself still. Why would he flinch? Naruto himself said he wasn't going to try anything.

But Naruto kept moving forward, then he stood right in front of Kiba less than one meter apart.

"Let's make it this way. You let me kiss you like a real kiss should be and then you decide if you want more or not," the blond proposed.

"What? Why would I let you do that?"

"Because if not you will wonder if you should had kiss me back before," Naruto said looking at him. "And I will pursue you till you kiss me!" he added with his typical Naruto grin.

"Whaat?" Kiba asked shocked. Naruto pursuing him? What the fuck was going on? Was he asleep or stuck in a weird genjutsu? He considered every option. _'I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this.'_ With confidence he glared the other boy.

"Fine, I'm confident with my sexuality, so there's nothing to fear. But if, you loser, tell anyone about this I swear I will beat your ass so badly you will wish me to kill you!" Kiba threatened.

"Don't worry. If anyone would know I'm gay it would be bad. I don't want anyone to know about Sasuke. Now let me make you forget."

Kiba's heart started to pound faster. Naruto told him a personal secret, he didn't want anyone else to know about it? Why? Why did he trust him? Why? Why? Wh-

His thoughts were cut when he realized Naruto moved even closer to him. The blond was just a couple of centimeters shorter than him, nothing much. It wasn't like Naruto had to tiptoe to kiss him. Kiba smirked at himself about that idea, then his smirk faded away as he watched Naruto's face getting closer. The blond actually had become nice to look at, this past 3 years... Crap what was he thinking? He could feel his breath against his mouth. Kiba's mind screamed to just get out of there, but his body reacted differently, he wanted that, he craved for that.

Naruto's lips were brushing his now, in the most painful teasing ever. As he was about to cup the dog-boys face with his hand, Kiba grabbed his wrist.

"No touching," he whispered in the others lips. Naruto slightly smiled and closed the distance between their lips. It took a couple of second for Kiba to kiss back, but when he did Naruto pressed deeper, dominating completely.

It was awkward and Kiba felt weird doing it, but somehow he was pleased. The way Naruto was rough, so raw... Kiba felt the blond's tongue licking his lips. Unconsciously, he opened his mouth and let the other boy's wet muscle meeting his, their touch sent an electric vibe through his whole body.

_'Holy shit, I'm kissing a guy, I'm kissing Naruto!'_

Kiba found himself deepening the kiss, Naruto tasted sweet, with a hint of vanilla. With his enhanced sense of smell, Kiba could really tell it was vanilla. And it was the best taste he ever had, without noticing what he was doing he found himself wanting more. His hands grabbing the blond's hair pushing his own mouth into the fox's host. He ravaged Naruto's mouth drinking his saliva, sucking his tongue, that sweet taste combined with the rough force of the kiss, was exciting, making his body tremble with desire.

Naruto moaned and wrapped his hands around Kiba's hips pulling him closer. Their bodies were now pressed together, mouths connected lustfully, moaning sounds being swallowed by each others causing the greatest arousing sensation Kiba ever felt...

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Next chapter will have the goodness we all enjoy. Review please!=)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This was my first attempt of a Yaoi story. I tried to fix some grammar mistakes, I hope it's not that bad now. If you find any feel free to tell me about it. English is not my first language, so you'd help me a lot! =) ah and enjoy the goodness!**

**Warning-** Yaoi and lemon ahead. Explicit language and cursing. Don't like yaoi? DON'T READ!

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Kiba couldn't believe in how his own body was betraying him. Every time he felt the other boy pressing against him, he wanted to moan, but he held it in the back of his throat. He wasn't gay, no he fucking wasn't! This couldn't be happening. But that taste, that force... The dog boy felt the blond's hands wandering his hips with a firm grip, showing that Naruto truly wanted to feel him. Those skillful hands kept traveling into his back, in a slowly and torturous manner.<p>

Tongue's fought without their lips touching, as saliva slid through the brunette's chin. He pulled Naruto closer by his hair, leaning slightly his head to deepen as much as he could that addictive kiss. He gave in, and moaned in to the kiss, letting all the accumulating sounds come out.

Kiba was so into it, he didn't notice Naruto's hands going down without the previous firm grip. As the blond reached Kiba's buttocks, he gave them a hard full hand squeeze, moaning at the same time.

Kiba's eyes opened wide, and in a flash of a second he pushed Naruto harshly away. The blond almost felt backwards.

"What the fuck you think you are doing?" Kiba burst. He was panting heavily from the hot heavy kiss. A deep rage mixture with something he couldn't quite figure what it was, was burning inside him.

"What?" Naruto asked not understanding, what made the other boy freak out.

"You grabbed my ass! How fucking dare you!" Kiba said enraged. Akamaru even got up seeing his master so exalted, just in case he needed to step up.

"I..." Incredibly Naruto lacked words. There was no way to express what made him grab Kiba that way, without the dog boy becoming extremely angry.

"Fuck you Naruto! You were after my ass! Is that why you came with the sweet talk that you understand what I've been through? Screw you!" Kiba yelled and started walking away, Akamaru followed. He could hear Naruto faintly speaking behind him.

"Wait Kiba! I do understand, I mean everything I said! Kiba!" The blonde watched Kiba disappearing with Akamaru in a cloud of smoke, he just 'puffed' away. Naruto slapped his own forehead.

"Shit."

Kiba wandered through the dark streets of Konoha. Shops were being closed and there weren't so many people around like in the daytime. Akamaru silently, but worryingly followed him.

He couldn't stop think about that damn kiss. He was furious, not with Naruto, but with himself. Himself, because he actually liked that kiss, he liked the other boy's touch, the heavy grip of his soft lips. Kiba never had been kissed like that before. Sure he had some hot passionate kisses in the past, but compared to this one, those were a mere brush of lips. The harshness of being overwhelmed by a thousand of raw sensations, the heavy breathing, the male taste, the pheromones, the way he was being dominated like he was the weakest thing on earth...

_'Fuck'_

Kiba leaned in his side against a building, resting his head in the wall made of wood. That was why he was angry about it, he liked a kiss in which he was being wildly dominated. And the worst part, being dominated by _Naruto_, a freaking guy.

The sound of metal hitting the ground, caught his attention. He saw Ino's silhouette. She was closing the flower shop her family owned. Kiba saw his salvation there. The girl was willing to sleep with him, regardless what he had said before to her, he knew she would do it anyway. That was what he needed, a nice good laid with a girl to forget the embarrassing thing he did with Naruto.

He walked confidently towards the girl. She saw him coming.

"Kiba," Ino said crossing her arms in front of her. Without saying anything Kiba attacked the girl's lips, pushing her against the wall harshly. She whined in pain, but he didn't care, continuing his needed kiss. Like he expected she kissed back almost right away. Kiba kissed like he did before with the male blond, but somehow it wasn't the same. Ino was too gentle, even if that kiss by normal standards was considered to be anything but gentle, he could still feel how delicate she was. So delicate, she would break if he pushed further. And oh Kami, how much he wanted to push forward. He stopped the kiss abruptly, making Ino slide down the wall.

"It's not the same," He lowly said. Ino started talking, but Kiba's ears went mute. He could only think about Naruto. What was he so scared about anyway? It's just physical contact. Men, women, in the end it was all the same right?

_"Let me make you forget."_

And that's when it hit him. It wasn't about being a guy, or about being dominated, or even the fact it was that dumb Naruto. The whole issue was because he was afraid to giving in again, to go through all of the emotional and physical contact and then his heart would break in to tiny little shards again. He liked that kiss so much he was afraid to wish more till the rest of his life.

Ino stood up when she realized she was being ignored.

"Kiba-" the dog-nin walked away ignoring completely the girl.

His feet started to walk faster and faster until he was practically running. He sent his dog home, because he didn't want the animal to witness what was about to happen.

The sweet sinful desire filled his body. He didn't care anymore. Being scared wasn't his style, he would follow his feeling and dark-side pleasures, like he always did. He ran as faster as he could towards his destination, and in no time he was there.

He stopped in front of the door, catching his breath. He wanted this, no, he NEEDED this. He knocked the door, a little bit harder and faster that he intended, but he blamed his anxiety.

No one answered. Kiba repeated the act, but still no one answered. Shit, was he too late? Did his chance flew away? He knocked again. Then he sighed in relief when he heard the voice inside yelling.

"JUST A MINUTE, jeez!"

The door opened, and there stood a wet Naruto wrapped only with a towel around his waist, he looked like he had just got out of the shower.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked, just to make sure to himself he wasn't having a vision.

"Naruto," he replied, his eyes traveling across the other shinobi's body, the water drops falling from the golden hair, sliding through a tanned, toned chest. That was utterly hot. He looked at the blue sky shiny orbs and in a voice a little louder than a whisper he spoke...

"Make me forget."

Naruto glared Kiba, carefully watching his behavior while saying those things. Part of him had doubts. Was he mocking him or something? The way he left before, he was clearly uncomfortable with what happened. But then again, that kiss, the dog-nin wanted as much as he did.

"Are you sure?" the blond asked.

"I kissed Ino," Kiba said sadly "I kissed her thinking I could ignore our kiss. I felt embarrassed that you kissing me was the hottest thing I ever felt, so I kissed her. But then... I realized that she couldn't fulfill me like you did. Those couple of minutes we kissed, took my mind away from everything... so... make me forget again, I want it," Kiba said still with a little sadness in his eyes, but that sadness was turning into something else. Naruto was never good at reading people, but he knew somewhat about emotions and he knew Kiba was confused, and what he might do that night he could regret next day. But still... Naruto couldn't let this opportunity escape. Reality was Naruto always found the other boy attractive, and he himself, needed some kind of relief.

Naruto smiled and shifted letting the brunet getting inside, locking the door afterwords.

"Where's Akamaru?"

"I sent him home," Kiba replied, taking of his shoes.

"Okay..." Naruto replied, he was about to turn around to put some clothes on, when he was grabbed and forcefully pushed against the wall. Kiba kissed him fiercely, Naruto was shocked at first, but damn, that was making him hot. He wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and pulled him closer to him, kissing back. The dog-boy's tongue was already doing its job with Naruto's. The blond moaned at the kiss, feeling the other's wet muscle searching his mouth. It was not like he didn't like the sudden confidence of Kiba but it was not his thing to be dominated. He had to make the brunet feel the same, moaning too.

With all his strength he pushed Kiba away, the boy looked at him a little bit confused. Kiba wondered if he had done something wrong. When he was about to ask, Naruto kissed him roughly. Kiba smirked. So this was how it was going to be, ah? A fight for dominance. That was fun, and honestly it was what Kiba wanted.

Unsure, but willingly Kiba slid his hands through Naruto's wet chest. Hard chest, soft but firm skin. It was so different from a girl. A strong body that wouldn't break easily.

Not noticing he was heading backwards, he let himself being guide by the blond, until he reached the bed behind him. Instinctively he sat without breaking the kiss, Naruto leaned forward making Kiba lying on the bed.

Kiba's heart started pounding faster. He knew he wanted it, he liked touching the blond, but he was so freaking nervous. He was in a bed with Naruto on top of him, and it felt so good.

Naruto left his mouth tracing with his tongue across his cheek till his neck. He slowly kissed the brunet's neck, breathing deeply between kisses. The hot breathe made Kiba shiver, he moaned when Naruto found his most sensitive spot. The blond kissed that spot, nibbling it to make him moan. The 'hum' sounds coming from the boy's were so arousing, Naruto could feel his member getting hard. He attacked the boy's neck with his teeth biting the boy, Kiba moaned in pain, but with a hint of pleasure.

Kiba was in cloud nine. Naruto working on his neck was perfect, he would never guess that the Kyuubi's host was so skilled. He felt the other boy pressing his body against his, his hard member pressing his own. He only realized he was that aroused when Naruto slightly ground him. His moans were muffled by another sexy kiss. Water drops from Naruto's hair hit his face, a high scent of shampoo danced through his nose.

Kiba let his hands travel through the other shinobi's back, the semi-humid back was as soft as his chest. He slid down till his hands reached the buttocks. _'Pay back time'_, he thought and squeezed them. Wow, Naruto actually had a nice firm ass, he smirked thinking about it.

"I thought you didn't like that," Naruto said. Kiba grabbing his ass was the hint he needed to move on, so he unzipped Kiba's jacket and took it off.

"I never said that. And besides, it's your ass, not mine," he replied letting Naruto taking off his fishnet shirt.

Naruto sat in the boy's waist and felt his bare skin in his hands. Kiba's breathing became heavier by his touch. He smirked. Kiba seemed to want to go further and further. However...

"Are you saying you like my ass?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"You have a nice ass," Kiba responded squeezing it again "Good to fuck." He added.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. But he couldn't hide his grin, knowing now for sure Kiba wanted to go all the way.

"I know, my ass rocks," He said grinning. "However, it's better for you to know that I top."

"Not anymore."

"I always top..."

"Yeah right, what about Sasuke?"

"I topped Sasuke every time."

"What no ways, Sasuke was the uke?"

"Of course. Why are you surprised? Do you thought that teme dominated me?"

"Honestly? Yeah," Kiba said, then moaned when Naruto ground his ass in his member. Shit, Naruto was really good at sexual things. Naruto kissed his chest, leaving small marks as he nibbled and sucked different parts of his skin. The blond reached one of his nipples and teased it with the tip of his tongue. That somehow was strangely good for Kiba, he didn't know he was sensitive over there. Naruto sucked and received delightful sounds as a reward. He repeated the same with the other nipple. Kiba's cock was completely hard, and Naruto could feel it.

Slowly, his kisses went down, passing the most wonderful muscles he ever saw. Tan, lean but completely firm and toned skin. And the manly scent of men's shower gel. Naruto smelled his skin and closed his eyes. How much he loved men's scent...

He kept trailing kisses down, teasing the boy's navel on the way. He unbutton his pants and in a couple seconds the pants were lying on the floor. Naruto smirked seeing the huge bulge in Kiba's boxers. He returned his kisses where he left. Licking his hip line bone, pushing the boxers down at the same time.

Kiba panted heavily. He wasn't a virgin, but he never had someone's head so close to him like that. Part of him was filled with anxiety. Was this really happening? A guy touching his body like that? What if somebody found out? Would this mean he was gay? A thousand questions ran through his mind and then they all disappeared, when he felt something wet in his member.

Naruto licked from base to tip, the other boy's manhood. Kiba moaned rather louder that he intended to, but he didn't care. In fact, he didn't care about anything, the world could be ending he wouldn't care. He just wanted to concentrate in what was happening.

Naruto wrapped is fingers around the member and he examined it with hungry eyes. Slowly he stroked it up and down, planting small kisses along the length. He heard Kiba moaning in a low voice, but he wanted more, he wanted to hear the cocky boy scream in pleasure, scream for him.

Knowing exactly what to do, he licked the tip, passing his tongue by the slit, making Kiba moan louder. Enjoying that wonderful sound, Naruto started to suck the tip passing his tongue in the most sensitive parts. The brunette's cock throbbed in his mouth.

Kiba moaned like he never moaned before in life. Naruto was fucking good, every little touch, every little suck took the brunet almost over the edge. Kiba grabbed the blond's hair when this one started to sucking up and down. Kiba knew he wouldn't last long, he didn't do anything for a while, to relieve himself, and let's just say he was horny as fuck. He went over the edge went Naruto deep throated him.

"Fuck.. Naruto, I'm gonna cum," he warned, but the blond sucked even harder deep throating again, while grabbing gently his balls. It was too much for Kiba and he released in his mouth moaning in pure pleasure.

Kiba panted watching Naruto licking his lips.

"That's nasty..."

"I like it," Naruto said moving up. "You taste good," he said before kissing the boy so he could taste himself too.

Kiba's hands unwrapped the towel Naruto had around his waist, freeing completely his boner. Taking enough courage he found himself about to grab the hard member, but the Jinchuriki got up, leaving Kiba confused.

"Where are you going?"

He saw Naruto looking for something and the saw the boy picking up an object, he only knew what it was when Naruto crawled back to bed.

"We are gonna need this," Naruto said showing a small bottle of lube. Kiba smirked.

"Sure, you just need to make me hard again and we can do it."

"Don't worry, you'll get hard," Naruto grinned. He opened the cap of the bottle and put some lube in his fingers. Kiba watched it and then he snapped, sitting in the bed.

"Wait a minute!" he almost yelled "I'm the seme!"

"No, you're not! You're the bottom."

"No way! It's my first time with a guy, I have the right to be seme, I'm not even gay!"

"Oh yes you are gay, and you are bottom, you don't even have as much stamina as me. And I'm really hard now, I can't wait." Naruto said putting himself between his legs. Kiba tried to struggle back.

"No way, no!"

"Come on! Don't kill the mood, you can top after." Naruto almost pleaded, and Kiba thought about the idea. Naruto looked so assertive and his dominating behavior was kind of exciting. Kiba was enjoying the new experience, and those fierce blue eyes, made him calm himself and mutter an "Okay". He laid back again.

"Will it hurt?"

"Just the beginning, but I'm gonna prepare you so it doesn't hurt that bad."

_'That bad?'_

Kiba swallowed dry and winced a bit, once he felt Naruto sliding a finger inside him. It didn't hurt, hell Kiba had been thought so much pain before, he even stabbed himself once when he fought with those evil twins from Oto, he could deal with this right?

Naruto could barely stick his finger all the way, Kiba was too tense. He thrusted a bit till his finger moved easily. Not longer after, he thrusted another finger. In that moment Kiba let out an uncomfortable sound.

"That kinda hurts," the brunet whined.

"Don't stress, if you're relaxed you'll enjoy it."

Kiba tried to relax as he felt Naruto's fingers moving inside him, it felt really weird. He could sense the smell of fruits, strawberry if he wasn't wrong. He glanced at the small bottle in the bed, that was probably strawberry flavored lube. The bottle was half empty.

"Have you... ah... being using that bottle... hmm... often?" Kiba said making everything he could to distract himself from that weird pain.

"Yeah, when I'm alone," Naruto said thrusting his fingers deeper and faster, he really wanted to find the boy's prostate, he would love that, to make the brunette see heaven, but somehow it seemed impossible to find.

"Really? That's... hot. Can't you put it in already?"

Naruto smirked.

"Are you sure?" Kiba nodded.

Naruto grabbed the bottle and put a generous amount in his hard member, he knew it was going to hurt, so he had to minimize the damage.

After coating himself and a bit around Kiba's entrance, he positioned himself. He looked at Kiba, and Kiba smiled reassuring himself he could move.

Kiba was confused, that he was being dominated like that and he didn't really mind it. He felt excited having someone _stronger_ than him, taking over his body like that. His cock was completely hard again, just by that feeling. He felt Naruto pressing against him He shut his eyes tightly when he fell the tip enter him.

"Fuck."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, just... wait a bit" Kiba tried to relax, he needed distraction, because of how much it hurt. Naruto leaned a bit and kissed him. Yeah, Naruto was a good distraction.

"Do you... like to use it... alone?" Kiba asked.

Naruto thought about what he had said previously, catching what the boy was trying to ask.

"Yeah, do you wanna know how?" Kiba nodded.

"I use it," he pushed in a bit more "when I'm here in my bed, with no pants, "a bit more "with my cock in my hand, sliding through my finger," he pushed in till he was completely in. "You're so hot Kiba," he said watching the red sex blush across his face. Kiba smiled and pulled the blond haired boy toward him for a kiss. Carefully Naruto moved back, and then forward again. A couple of minutes after Kiba didn't feel so tense and somehow, he felt a bit of pleasure.

"Don't treat me like a girl," he asked.

"You sure? I don't think you're ready for all my mighty power," Naruto joked.

"Mighty power? I would like to see that, in fact I dare you."

Taking that as a challenge, Naruto thrusted a bit harder and faster, making Kiba moaned, it seemed in pleasure though. He kept gradually speeding and the other boy moaned even more.

Kiba felt a tiny bit of shame moaning like he was a freaking girl, but he asked for it. He really liked the fact Naruto was treating him roughly.

Naruto shifted in a seating position pulling one leg over his shoulder. He thrusted deep, trying to find the magical spot. He really wanted it, he could feel his own pleasure starting to build, it was a long time since he had done anything. And the sight underneath him, of Kiba naked hard in his bed, making the sexiest faces and sounds he ever saw was causing him to be even more excited.

"Na-Naruto kiss me."

He did as he was told, leaning forward, and as he kissed the boy and slightly changed his angle, the boy moaned louder in his mouth.

"AHH," Bingo, he found it, and he kept thrusting harder the same way, even faster than before, hitting that wonderful spot. Fuck he wasn't going to last any longer fucking Kiba like that.

"Na-ru-to please... my... cock...I..."

Naruto grabbed the boys leaking member and stroked it, it only took a few strokes before the boy ejaculate.

"Ah!...Naruto!"

Kiba never came like this before, it was so intense that amazing feeling, and so much came out of him. He could feel Naruto's grip was getting tighter and he knew he was close to climax too, the blond breathed heavily against his neck.

"Kami... ah Kibaa!"

Kiba's eyes widen when he heard Naruto moaning his name. He felt some kind of emotion inside him, he never felt before. Like accomplishment, but even stronger... acceptance. He held the blond tighter as he came inside him.

They stood there holding each other in silence, only panting and feeling the aftershock of amazing sex. Slowly, Naruto pulled out his half harder manhood, but kept himself on top of the chunin.

They looked at each other and they kissed. It wasn't a hard kiss, just a simple kiss to complete what both were feeling.

"I can't believe I just did this," Kiba said looking at the ceiling.

"Do you regret it?" Naruto asked. He somehow expected this, he knew from the moment he saw Kiba at his door, that it would be a one night stand, but he felt somehow sad about it, he wanted more. Shit, was he developing feelings towards Kiba, he always thought the brunette was sexy and fun, but... shit the dog boy was smiling at him... _'Yup, I'm falling like a puppy... for the puppy'_ He laughed at his own joke.

"No, it was fucking awesome," Kiba looked at the blond, no one never made him feel so completed. It was a physical contact, that's what sex is right? But behind those touches, the meaning of those touches... It was beyond a physical thing. He watched the blond's features. The blond bangs falling gracefully through his forehead, those big blue eyes framed by lovely thick blond eyebrows, a medium size nose that was perfectly round shaped at the tip, and a splendid skin with those weird whiskers marks that made him so cute, and... those lips, oh Kami those skillful lips. Kiba smirked. He totally owned the boy now. Yeah, Naruto wouldn't be anyone else's. He was going to mark him as his property, his territory, like any good and smart dog would do.

"I know I'm fucking awesome," the blond replied.

"I dunno... I'm having some doubts, maybe we have to repeat or something..." Kiba said rolling his eyes.

Naruto smiled his typical big smile.

"Repeat?"

"Yeah, but next time I top," Kiba said rolling and kissing the blond. Naruto happily kissed back wrapping his arms around Kiba. The dog-boy could tell the blond wanted more as much as he wanted. He still wanted to be the alpha male, even though he enjoyed being dominated. Well, the blond looked so cute, maybe they could switch every now and then...

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I'm sorry for taking too much time, but since it was the first time doing a Yaoi lemon, I wanted to take my time. I'm a girl, so I don't really know how to describe sex as a guy's point of view. So I read some yaoi fics and asked some friends about it and this is what I came up with. I hope it's ok and sexy =)**

**Also I like Kiba as uke. Naruto for me is ****an undeniable**** seme, with any pair (except with Kankuro). But officially I'm a NarutoxKiba fan.**

**Review if you can please. Thank you!**


End file.
